


oh, you make me smile

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Days of Writing Challenge [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Derek and Stiles get a dog, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles brings home a puppy, and Derek may or may not fall in love with her very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, you make me smile

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Smile" by Uncle Kracker because why not. 
> 
> also Annabelle is a pit/lab mix because my puppy (well, he's almost two now) is a pit/lab mix. my brother brought him home one day without telling anybody and he's so my puppy now. I figure she'd look something like [this](https://www.flickr.com/photos/barkntucson/8468605959/). my puppy looked like that when he was first brought home, except he'd black and white.

“You have a dog.”

Derek says it as a statement, but he means it a little bit as a question, because Stiles has just come into their apartment holding a tiny little puppy. Stiles looks to where Derek is sitting on the couch, surrounded by two textbooks and with his laptop in his lap and blinks when he shuts the door.

“I do,” he replies with a nod, setting his backpack on the floor and bringing himself and the puppy over. The dog is squirming, looking at Derek with wide eyes, and Derek has to admit it’s adorable.

“This is Annabelle,” Stiles introduces, sitting down and then setting the puppy down on the couch, where she immediately walks (stumbles) her way over to Derek, stepping on his textbook to get close to him. She starts sniffing his leg, which – almost all the dogs Derek has ever been in contact with can tell there’s something off about him and don’t like him at all because of it, but Annabelle either can’t tell that he’s a ‘wolf, or she simply doesn’t care. He looks up at Stiles as she climbs up into his lap, and Stiles is watching her with rapt attention, smiling brightly. He moves his laptop to the side and picks her up, and she immediately goes for his face, licking his at his chin. He can’t help the grin that comes to his face, and Stiles giggles.

“Hi, Annabelle,” Derek tells the puppy, and she happily licks at his nose as he holds her up to his face.

“I was walking home from class and I passed by that pet store on Fifth and Division? And the humane society was there with puppies and kittens and I saw her and I just…couldn’t help myself.”

Derek grinned at him, because he completely understood; Annabelle was perhaps one of the cutest puppies he’d ever seen. He thought she was probably a mutt, because she didn’t look like anything he’d ever seen before, but then again, he didn’t know much about dog breeds.

“So we’re going to keep her then.”

“Yes?” Stiles tries, looking at Derek with a hopeful expression, because he knew Derek couldn’t deny him much, and completely took advantage of it.

“She’s really cute,” he agrees, and Stiles smiles brightly.

“So I was thinking we could go to Petsmart tonight and grab her some things, just a few for now; some food, a bed, a few toys?”

Derek snorts, setting Annabelle back down on the couch, where she promptly climbs to the edge and looks down before whining. Stiles laughs and lets her down, and she’s off, smelling everything.

“How about we go after I finish this paper?”

Stiles lights up again, taking his eyes off Annabelle for just long enough to smile at Derek and give him a small kiss.

“I’m gonna get some food and watch her explore. You want anything?”

“Can you get me a water bottle?”

“’Course,” Stiles says as he gets up, following Annabelle as she sniffs her way into the kitchen.

Derek watches the both of them, smiling affectionately, only picking up his laptop after they’ve disappeared from sight.

***

They end up getting quite a few things; plenty of toys, a large bag of dry food and a fair few cans of the wet stuff, a medium-sized bed (“Do you know what breed she is?” “Her dad is a pitbull and her mom’s a lab.” “So we’ll need a big bed?” “Small for now and we can get a different one when she gets bigger?”), a leash and a harness, four or five bags of treats, and – Stiles had spotted a tiny sweater when they were looking for toys and had given Derek a look and it had fit Annabelle perfectly and she’d seemed to love it, so they got that, too.

Derek could tell already that Annabelle was going to be one seriously spoiled dog.

He looks down at her, wrapped in her sweater and watching Stiles put away her food, and finds that he doesn’t care one wit, she’s cute enough to deserve it.

They make and eat dinner, then, and give Annabelle some of hers in the bowl that now sat in the living room near the entrance to the kitchen, and when she’s done she promptly comes over to watch Derek and Stiles, who sit on the couch with sandwiches, and Stiles gives her small pieces of his every once in a while, which she takes gratefully.

The bed – it doesn’t end up getting used, at least not that night, because Stiles brings Annabelle up into the bed and settles her between Derek and Stiles and she ends up going over to plop down next to Derek and snuggle up to his chest, and Derek – he’s just so not used to dogs reacting to him like Annabelle has, and he really hopes that as she grows up she continues this because he’s always wanted to have a dog, okay? He _likes_ animals, it’s just, most times animals don’t seem to like him.

She just curls up next to Derek and falls asleep quickly, and Stiles watches the two of them for a moment before he turns off the lamp and lays down too, facing Derek.

“You’re welcome,” he says as he puts one of his hands on Derek’s side, the other gently petting Annabelle.

Derek doesn’t even have to ask Stiles what he means, just smiles and says, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) or [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
